Kokoni Iruyo
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Naruto. Bagimu aku ini apa? Jika kau berpikir kau satu-satunya yang menganggap persahabatan kita, maka kau salah. Aku adalah bayangan yang mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Melihatmu tumbuh dan menunggu saat untuk kembali.


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fluff, Friendship

Characters : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T

Warning : NON YAOI (mungkin -,-) canon, may be OOC, alur cepat, pendek, gaje, typo bertebaran, EYD, etc. Ini hanya fanfic persahabatan yang kudedikasikan untuk kembalinya Sasuke :'''D

* * *

"Aku! Aku! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Dan aku akan menjadi seorang hokage dattebayo! Aku sangat suka Ramen! Hal yang tidak kusuka adalah ketika harus menunggu 3 menit setelah menuang air panas dattebayo"

Cih. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menjawab begitu.

"Hobi?"

"Hobi? Ah! Menjahili orang dattebayo!"

Sangat bodoh.  
Aku masih tidak percaya orang bodoh itu harus terlibat dalam kisah masa kecilku yang seharusnya kuhabiskan dengan tenang ini.  
Segalanya jadi sangat berisik semenjak kehadiran sikuning yang bodoh itu.  
Tunggu.. Berapa kali sudah kusebutkan kata bodoh?  
Itu belum cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa bodoh dan payah dia itu.  
Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.  
Dari namanya saja sudah ketauan dia orang yang payah.  
Dia mungkin belum tahu bahwa mengusik seorang uchiha adalah kesalahan fatal.  
Sangat fatal.  
Eh. Kenapa aku jadi mengingat-ingat dia sih?

Ini dulu. Dulu sekali.  
Ketika aku tiba-tiba berada ditempat yang gelap. Sendirian.  
Dan perlu diingat saat itu aku masih kecil.  
Aku kehilangan keluargaku.  
Aku kehilangan kakakku.  
Aku juga lupa caranya tertawa.  
Aku hanya punya ambisi.  
Ambisi untuk terus berjalan segelap apapun jalan yang akan kutempuh.  
Tapi tahukah bahwa cahaya kuning anehmu itu membuyarkan kegelapan dan ketenanganku.  
Kau berisik.  
Selalu saja berteriak disekitarku.  
Dan sepertinya Tuhan tidak cukup puas membuatku menderita dengan menambahkan satu lagi kesialanku ; Menjadi rekan timmu.  
Cih.  
Jika orang lain pasti sudah gila.  
Tapi untungnya aku tidak.  
Cukup kau saja yang gila, Naruto.

Aku bukannya peduli padamu.  
Biar kuluruskan.  
Saat misi pertama kita, kau ingat?  
Aku memberimu makan.  
Itu bukan karena aku peduli padamu.  
Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati kelaparan lalu aku harus kerepotan lagi.  
Bukan.  
Bukan karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu atau apa. Bukan.

Juga soal aku yang selalu menyelamatkanmu.  
Itu karena kau payah.  
Dan aku harus terus mengasah kemampuanku.  
Bukan karena aku ingin melindungimu.  
Bukan karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka.  
Bukan.  
Kau pantas berterima kasih padaku, Naruto.  
Bukannya membalas kebaikanku dengan menolongku juga.  
Kau hanya menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat bodoh.  
Ular itu. Kau ingat?  
Ukurannya jauh lebih besar darimu.  
Cukup membuka mulut sedikit saja kau bisa saja dimakannya.  
Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padamu.  
Eh?  
Abaikan ucapanku. Jangan dianggap.  
Kubilang abaikan, baka!  
Itu tidak serius.

Lalu saat kau datang menolongku yang sedang bertarung melawan Gaara.  
Naruto, aku tahu selain bodoh, kau juga naif.  
Tapi seberapa naifnya kah dirimu?  
Kau tidak tahu ya betapa kuat jinchuriki yang kau teriaki itu?  
Kau tidak tahu bahaya macam apa yang bisa saja terjadi padamu?  
Kau hanya merepotkanku dan membuatku tidak konsentrasi pada satu hal.

Bisakah kau berhenti melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya? hah?  
Berhentilah bersikap bahwa kau ingin melindungiku, menganggapku sahabat, atau apa.  
Intinya, berhenti. bersikap. bodoh.  
Pola pikirmu itu sempit sekali, Naruto.  
Kau menghabiskan waktu-waktumu dengan berteriak aneh, tertawa, melompat, dan lain-lain.  
Aku tahu aku tengah berada ditempat yang gelap dan dingin.  
Tapi kau mengubahnya menjadi tempat yang panas dan berisik.  
Kau ini seperti matahari.  
Kuning, selalu bersemangat, konyol, dan apa ya itu.. Panas? Hangat? Atau apa sih?  
Yah, baiklah kuakui kau orang pertama yang bisa membuatku tertawa setelah Itachi.  
Lelucon bodohmu itu, Naruto.  
Dan suaramu yang cempreng itu.  
Dan tubuhmu yang kecil itu.  
Kau sangat konyol.

Kau juga pasti ingat saat Itachi datang ke konoha.  
Sudah kubilang berapa kali agar jangan ikut campur?  
Itachi bukan orang sembarangan.  
Dia bisa saja membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong.

Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dengan tujuan jika aku menemukanmu, aku bisa menyuruhmu sembunyi.  
Aku juga menyuruhmu pergi saat aku sudah menemukanmu.  
Tapi kau malah berteriak dan memarahi Itachi.  
Jika Itachi menghajarmu bagaimana hah?  
Aku bahkan mungkin tidak bisa menolongmu. Cih.

Hn. Lalu kau ingat tidak saat kau kembali dan membawa Tsunade untuk mengobatiku?  
Aku tidak terlalu ingat sih.  
Soalnya keadaanku saat itu sangat kacau.  
Tapi saat aku sudah pulih dan Sakura menceritakan semuanya padaku,  
Menceritakan kebodohanmu, tindakan cerobohmu,  
Menceritakan bahwa kau pergi bersama Jiraiya untuk mencari Tsunade,  
Aku. Sangat. Kesal.  
Kau dengar?  
Sangat.  
Kesal.  
Rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepalamu yang kosong itu.  
Harus kukatakan berapa kali, dobe?  
Berhentilah melibatkan diri dalam bahaya!  
Memang sih kau pergi bersama Jiraiya.  
Tapi orang mesum itu tidak bisa diandalkan!

Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat? Perampok? Atau Akatsuki?  
Kau dengar sendiri kan mereka itu mengincarmu!  
Kalau mereka menangkapmu saat kau sendirian bagaimana?!  
Kau terlalu naif.  
Bertindak dan memikirkan hanya untuk saat ini.  
Sepertinya jika aku harus membuat daftar kebodohanmu tidak akan ada ujungnya.  
Bahkan setelah kupersingkat pun masih tidak ada ujungnya.  
Saat itu aku berniat memarahimu.  
Aku mencarimu dengan darah yang sudah mendidih sekali.  
Rasa-rasanya aku ingin merebusmu saja.  
Tapi ketika kujumpai, kau malah tertawa.  
Merangkulku.  
Lalu mengajakku makan ramen saja daripada harus marah-marah.  
Hah?  
Lihat? kau malah membuatku jauh lebih kesal Naruto.

"Temee dari pada kau marah-marah terus, kita ke ichiraku saja! Aku yang traktir dattebayo!"

Cih.  
Seberapa bodohnya kah dirimu Naruto?  
Silakan kau nilai sendiri.  
Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa.

Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang menganggap semua hal sepele.  
Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang menganggap semua hal itu mudah.  
Cih.  
Mungkin karena hidupmu itu memang mudah.  
Beda dengan kehidupanku.

Kau mungkin memang kuat, Naruto.  
Tapi sikap naifmu itu yang akan membuatmu lemah.  
Kau tidak punya kebencian.  
Apalagi dendam.  
Aku juga tidak membaca ada sedikitpun ambisi dalam matamu.  
Tapi sebuah tekad. Itu beda dengan ambisi.  
Kau mungkin akan memilih mati untuk menyelamatkan temanmu.  
Daripada harus membiarkannya pergi dan kau urusi saja hidupmu sendiri.

Apa aku juga harus mengingatkanmu pada hari itu?  
Dengar, Naruto.  
Aku memang sudah berniat meninggalkan desa sejak lama.  
Tapi aku tahu. Akan sulit untuk membuatmu menerimanya.  
Tidak ada gunanya jika aku bicara baik-baik.  
Makanya aku menggunakan cara lain.

Aku sudah menantangmu berduel.  
Aku sudah bersikap sedingin mungkin agar kau menjauh tapi apa?  
Kau masih saja tidak menemukan kesibukan lain selain mengusikku.

"Pulanglah, Naruto"

Kau tidak mendengarkanku.  
Dan malah menghampiriku.  
Memukulku.  
Lalu menyuruhku bangun dan sadar.  
Keh.  
Aku sudah sadar.  
Justru kau yang harus sadar bahwa kau hanya membuang waktumu.

Lembah kematian.  
Mungkin salah satu dari kita harus mati.  
Tapi yang jelas bukan kau. Kenapa?  
Karena aku tidak akan membunuhmu.  
Kenapa?  
Oh Ayolah.  
Aku hanya menggertakmu. Aku bicara sejahat itu agar kau membiarkanku pergi.  
Kan sudah kubilang, bicara baik-baik denganmu tidak akan ada gunanya.  
Aku sudah mengancam akan membunuhmu.  
Aku sudah menghinamu.  
Tapi ternyata kau telah pergi begitu jauh.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak pernah punya keluarga. Tapi saat bersamamu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai saudara dattebayo!"

Sangat jauh.  
Terlalu jauh.

Perkiraanku sama sekali tidak meleset.  
Kau akan sulit menerimanya.  
Aku tahu aku harus melawanmu dulu agar kau membiarkanku pergi.  
Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau sampai menganggapku saudara.  
Kau naif sekali, dobe.

Kau tahu? susah sekali untuk sekedar melemahkanmu atau melumpuhkanmu.  
Harus kuakui kau terlalu kuat.  
Pertarungan itu tidak akan ada ujungnya.  
Aku sempat berpikir satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanmu adalah dengan membunuhmu.  
Hn.  
Itu karena kau bodoh dan kau terus bangun meskipun aku sudah mematahkan tulang-tulangmu.  
Memangnya tidak ada hal lebih penting yang bisa kau lakukan ya?  
Kau bilang kau mau jadi hokage kan?  
Kenapa kau harus sibuk mempedulikanku sementara aku tak mempedulikanmu?

Oke jawabannya adalah ketika kau menangis dihadapanku.  
Entahlah,  
Biasanya kau tampak bodoh tapi tangisanmu saat itu rasanya.. Menyesakkan?  
Ada semacam rasa nyeri yang menyengat.  
Apa artinya sih?  
Kau menyayangiku?

Kau tidak ingin kehilangan aku?  
Cih.  
Kenapa kau harus punya perasaan seperti itu pada seorang uchiha?  
Lagipula aku pengkhianat desa.  
Kau sangat membenci pengkhianat kan?  
Kau sangat mencintai konoha bukan?  
Tidak seharusnya loh kau mempertaruhkan hidupmu ditangan seorang 'pengkhianat'.  
Pasti karena kau bodoh jadi kau tidak mengerti.

Kau juga harus tahu bahwa aku sudah muak dengan kasih sayang.  
Yang kau jejalkan dengan paksa kedalam hidupku.  
Setiap hari.  
Setiap detik.

Aku kalah.  
Hn.  
Aku benci mengatakan ini, Naruto.  
Tapi memang begitulah. Kau meruntuhkan kebencian yang menguasaiku.  
Kau menerangi jalanku yang gelap.  
Apa?  
Kau mau tertawa?  
Tertawalah.  
Mau mengolokku?  
"Sasuke Uchiha melankolis sekali"  
Silakan.  
Pekerjaan orang bodoh memang hanya mengolok.

Aku tidak membunuhmu saat itu, karena aku tidak ingin kau mati.  
Aku mendongak menatap langit.  
Tahu tidak, saat itu aku bilang begini,

"Tuhan, jika kau memang ada, maka aku hanya meminta satu hal. Jagalah orang bodoh ini. Sampaikan padanya, terserah bagaimana caranya pokoknya sampaikan, bahwa aku. disini. Aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya karena kau juga tahu, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Siapa yang akan menjaganya jika aku tidak ada? Karena itu aku mengandalkanmu. Tolong. Jaga.. Adikku. Adikku yang kusayangi"

Naruto.  
Sekarang kau tahu bahwa sikapku yang menyebalkan itu adalah agar kau percaya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.  
Bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan kawan sepertimu.  
Tapi aku bohong.  
Saat kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri dibawah kakiku,  
Yang terkilas dipikiranku adalah tawamu, kekonyolanmu, suara berisikmu.  
Dunia memang memaksa kita berakhir seperti ini, Naruto.

Kau menang.  
Aku kalah.  
Kau telah berhasil membuat uchiha ini menangis, Naruto.  
Kau tidak tahu kan bahwa aku juga menangis saat meninggalkanmu?  
Tch. Aku tidak pantas mengatakan apa-apa selain maaf.

Banyak yang terjadi setelah itu, Naruto.  
Misalnya saat aku bertemu Itachi..  
Dan membunuhnya.  
Yang ternyata adalah sebuah kesalahan.  
Atau saat kita bertemu lagi.  
Aku hampir tak mengenalimu.  
Kau tampak tinggi dan wajahmu tidak sebodoh dulu.  
Walaupun kau masih saja naif.  
Membunuhku dan menjadi pahlawan desa, atau Mati ditanganku dan dikenal sebagai pecundang selamanya?  
Aku memberimu dua pilihan dan kau malah membuat pilihan lain sendiri.  
Rupanya kau tidak berubah.  
Jujur saja aku sedikit tersenyum dalam hati.  
Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kekonyolanmu yang aneh dan tanpa sadar aku menantikannya.  
Keh.  
Lucu sekali Naruto.  
Sekarang kau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.  
Apa ramen kesukaanmu itu bisa menambah tinggi badan?

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa ya tanggapanmu jika kau tahu bagaimana pandanganku terhadapmu?  
Aku memang membenci konoha.  
Tapi bukan kau.  
Jadi berhentilah merasa seperti kau ini pecundang yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan temanmu sendiri.  
Sudah kubilang aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu.  
Aku hanya pergi untuk menjalankan ambisiku. Itu saja.  
Dan aku tidak mau kau terlibat.  
Karena kau bodoh, Oke?

Aku juga heran saat mendengar Gaara menjadi kazekage dan berubah karena kau.  
Heh.  
Jadi bukan hanya aku saja ya.  
Kau berhasil mempengaruhi seorang Gaara.  
Gaara yang itu?  
Manusia macam apa kau ini sebenarnya Naruto?  
Aku juga mendengar bahwa kau dan Gaara sekarang bersahabat.  
Kalian akrab atau apalah itu.  
Cih.  
Tunggu.. Kenapa aku jadi mempermasalahkan Gaara?  
Bukan urusanku sih kau mau akrab dengan siapa.  
Tapi Gaara?  
Memangnya dia lebih baik dariku?

Ah, persetan soal Gaara.

Banyak yang sudah terjadi, Naruto.  
Banyak sekali.  
Aku juga telah melewati banyak pertarungan.  
Tapi tidak sedetikpun lewat tanpa aku memikirkanmu.  
Hah.  
Ya, Aku mengawasimu Naruto.  
Terkadang aku mengingat-ingat masa lalu saat kita masih dalam tim 7, atau sekedar mengingat hal-hal ringan seperti ini.  
Lumayan sih, cukup mengurangi frustasiku.  
Dan terkadang aku berpikir saat ini kau sedang apa? Menjahili orang? Makan ramen? Berlatih? Berada dalam misi? Terluka lagi dalam pertarungan?  
Yang terakhir itu sebenarnya cukup menggangguku.  
Aku belum benar-benar percaya kau bisa menjaga diri.  
Dan kalau kau terluka siapa yang akan merawatmu? Sakura? Dia hanya akan memarahimu.  
Paling-paling kau akan membalut lukamu sendiri dikamarmu yang berantakan itu.  
Aku juga yakin kau tidak terlalu baik dalam hal membalut luka.  
Kau ingat saat kau membalut luka dibahuku?  
Sungguh tidak rapi sekali.  
Jika Sakura tidak datang mungkin lukaku akan menganga selamanya.

Lalu bagaimana kau akan merawat lukamu sendiri hah?  
Sekali lagi kukatakan, tidak ada orang yang bisa kau percaya.  
Selain aku.  
Heh.  
Benar.  
Kenapa harus percaya pada seorang pengkhianat? ya kan?  
Terserahlah apa katamu.  
Yang penting jika seluruh dunia ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu atau mendapat hukuman mati jika menolaknya,  
maka aku yang akan mendapat hukuman mati.

Apa sih ungkapan yang tepat untuk itu?  
Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang Sasuke"

Bodoh.  
Sudah kubilang aku tidak kemana-mana.

Oh ya, Naruto.  
Hal yang paling kuingat adalah saat aku bergabung dengan pasukan aliansi.  
Hn.  
Kau semakin seperti matahari saja dengan selubung kuning yang silau itu.  
Kau awalnya hanya menatapku bingung.  
Mata yang berbinar itu.  
Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat pandanganmu yang seperti itu.  
Kau seperti menemukan sesuatu yang lama hilang atau apa.  
Siapa?  
Aku?  
Harus kukatakan berapa kali bahwa aku tidak kemana-mana.  
Aku. disini.

"Kau pulang, Sasuke" Katamu dengan suara bergetar yang berbaur dengan senyuman. Juga airmata tertahan "Kau pulang.."

Ngomong-ngomong kemana imbuhan dattebayo-mu?  
Sudahlah itu tidak penting.

Kau tahu Naruto?

Aku kangen sekali pada desa ini.  
Udara ini, daratan ini, aroma ini.  
Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana yang nyaman dan.. terang?  
Hn. ya.  
Ditempatku dulu tidak seperti ini.  
Aku selalu saja tinggal disemacam gua yang gelap.  
Dingin.  
Tanpa matahari.  
Tanpa kau.

Desa ini, juga dunia ini telah sampai pada puncak perdamaiannya.  
Seperti yang kau impikan.  
Dan seperti yang kakakku impikan.  
Dia akan dikenang selamanya sebagai pahlawan konoha.  
Bukan sebagai anggota kriminal.  
Dan kau.  
Ya.  
Kau.  
Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku salut padamu.  
Karena kau berhasil mendapatkan impianmu.  
Semuanya.

Tuhan telah melaksanakan janjinya padaku.  
Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaanku.  
Yang kuucapkan dibawah hujan.  
Lalu apa yang akan terjadi besok? Lusa? Dan seterusnya?  
Aku tidak tahu.  
Yang penting, aku disini.  
Berada didekatmu.  
Melihatmu berdiri kokoh diatas mimpimu.  
Melihatmu tertawa tanpa beban seperti dulu.  
Kau adalah matahari.  
Silau, merepotkan, berisik, konyol, naif, penuh kasih sayang, tidak pernah meredup, tersenyum, hangat, menerangi.  
Kau bisa meruntuhkan batu.  
Kau bisa meredam api.

"Sudah waktunya, Sebaiknya cepat turun" Kataku setelah memasuki ruanganmu.  
Tentu saja tadi aku sudah mengetuk.  
Aku tidak bisa seenaknya lagi padamu karena sekarang kau..  
berbeda.

"Temeeee! Lihat, lihat! Cocok sekali kan dattebayo!?" Kau berteriak sambil memutar-mutar badanmu. Memamerkan jubah barumu.  
Jubah dengan kilatan api merah disetiap tepinya.

"Jangan bersikap begitu Hokage-sama"

"Eh?" Kau lalu mendekatiku "Jangan panggil aku begitu dattebayo!"  
Dan merangkul pundakku.

"Lalu apa?"

"Seperti biasa! Ng.. Atau Otouto saja!? ya?! Ya?! "

Kau masih saja berteriak.  
Kau ini hokage sekarang.

Bodoh.  
Bisakah kau jaga sikapmu sedikit?

"Tch. Baiklah aku sudah memutuskan panggilan lain untukmu"

"Apa? Apa?" Kau tidak sabar.  
Mata birumu itu seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunggu uang jajan dari ayahnya saja.

"Dobe"

"Huaaaa! Kenapa harus itu lagi dattebayo!" Kau protes. Kau ini bagaimana sih. Kau yang meminta dan sekarang kau protes? "Eeeh tapi tidak apa-apa! Yang penting sekarang aku seorang Hoka.."

Maaf Naruto.  
Maaf Jika aku memelukmu tiba-tiba.  
Aku hanya.. Hn, apa sih ungkapannya?  
Aku.. Entahlah.  
Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lama jauh dan berjarak denganmu.  
Yah, baiklah.  
Aku menyayangimu.  
Sebagai apa?  
Aku juga tidak tahu.  
Kubuat ini berlangsung cepat sehingga kau sadar ketika aku sudah berjalan membelakangimu.

"Nanti kau terlambat"

"S.. Sasuke!" Kau berlari menyamakan langkahku

"Hn"

"Yang barusan itu apa dattebayo!?"

"Hn"

"Tidak ada yang sedang mendorongmu kan!? Kau bukan bunshin kan!? Tadi itu apa?"

"Hn"

"Huaa Sasukeee!" Kau bingung dan mengacak rambutmu sendiri.

Aku tahu.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha memelukmu?

Lucu kan?

Waktu yang akan memberitahumu, Naruto.

Kau jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang kutemui dulu.  
Naruto yang pendek, ceroboh, bodoh.  
Meskipun sekarang kau masih saja bodoh.  
Tapi kau berbeda.  
Dan aku berbeda.  
Aku sudah berada didekatmu sekarang. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi.  
Tetaplah menjadi matahari, Naruto.  
Tetaplah bersamaku.  
Karena aku akan, selalu, telah, selamanya..  
disini.  
Aku. Disini.


End file.
